Feel This Moment
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: There's always that moment when we feel like we're on top of the world. Even if life pulls us down, we never truly get down from that spot. We are always in that place where we're closest to the sky. *Hikari-Kurai's Disney Dream Challenge*
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and welcome all to my new story! This is just going to be collection of AU scenarios for the Kingdom Hearts (as well as Disney) cast. This is going to be so much fun!**

**This is Hikari-Kurai's Disney Dream Challenge, so full credit to her!**

* * *

_~A dream is a wish your heart makes~_

_This is it. Today's the day._

Xion Martinez was practically brimming over with excitement. Her heart was pounding, but that was natural. It was her first time riding a plane on her own. The girl was dazzeled by the view she had from her window: The warm, welcoming lights of Paris were below her, and all she could think was that soon, very soon, she'd be running through those streets.

_Come on, Xi_, she chided herself. _Focus!_

_"We have arrived at Paris International Airport. Thank you for choosing Wayfinder Airlines. Have a nice day,_" said a voice through the intercom. That was her signal to pick up all her things. She had only brought a carry-on suitcase, so she would save time not having to pick it up at the baggage area. That was one problem out of the way.

When she exited the cool, air-conditioned airport, she noticed hoit nice it was outside. The air was a little warm, but that's normal for a summer day, even if it's one of the last ones.

Xion took out a crumbeled piece of her pocket with the address. She whistled at a cab, and when she was fully seated, she handed the man the paper.

"Could you take me to this address? It's very important." The taxi driver nods in understanding. She lurches forward as the car begins to move. Xion gazed out of the cab's window; it looked a lot like the streets back home. But they weren't; they were the streets of her dream city.

"All my life, I've only dreamed of coming here..." Xion said breathlessly. "It truly is amazing."

"If that is so," the cab driver responded. For the first time, she focused her attention on him. His dark, navy blue hair, to the point where it seemed black, was in no particular style. His eyes, as Xion could see them through the rear view mirror, were a deep blue as well. He continued, "Then it's meant to come true. You coming here, I mean."

"Why would you think that?" Xion asked.

"Because there's nothing stronger than what you're heart wants," the man grins. "You wanted to come here with all your heart, right?"

Xion nodded.

"Then that's all there is to it." The man grins, and she smiled back. Suddenly, Xion lurches forward again.

"We're here," the cab driver said. Xion hops out of the cab with her suitcase and turns to the driver's seat, "How much is it?"

"Nah, forget it. Consider it a welcoming gift."

"Thank you!" She waves goodbye, and runs into the campus of her new school: the high-esteemed Horizon Destine Academy. A place she has applied to hundreds of times, and they finally said yes.

All those nights she dedicated to extracurriculars and studying.

Every single achievement until now...

It's been for this!

_Yes... This is my dream. I want it, I truly do,_ Xion held her suitcase tighter. _Now that I have it, I'll never let it go. My heart wants this. _She grinned to herself.

_And the heart gets what it wants._

* * *

**And this is the end of the first chapter! I made Xion my first character 'cause... Well, she's Xion! **

**Next character will be a Disney one. Which one, I'm not sure.**

**Can you guess who the cab driver is? Hint: He's a character from the series I'm currently watching! (It's on my profile!)**

**And finally, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the picture! (Psst! I'll be changing it with every chapter, so stay tuned!) Credit to the original creators!**

**Thank you for reading! I hope to see you again, and leave a review if you'd like!**

**PS: Sorry if it looks weird, I'm writing it from my IPod. ^^;**

**Signing out~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	2. When Will My Reflection Show Who I Am

**When will my reflection show who I am inside? **

* * *

It's thundering outside. Its roar pierces Belle's ears, yet she doesn't flee. She doesn't seek refuge from the rain. She embraces it, and let's it take her away.

In the cold of the night, all she wears is a short pair of pants and a black t-shirt, her hair held high in a ponytail. She's wearing a pair of sneakers. Her breathing is uneven, the steady rise and fall of her chest giving off signs of life.

Her eyes hold a steely determination. Rage swallows her, and she runs. Belle's eyes are on one thing, she has to focus, she has to hit it..!

She kicked the ball with all her might. Belle placed all of her hopes and dreams into one shot. This is it.

The ball missed the goal by a lot. It shoots to the side, too far away for Belle to chase it.

She missed.

Her knees give out from under her, a horrible wail escaping from her lips.

Thunder roars in the distance.

She's on her knees, gripping the grass tightly. On the puddle beneath her, who does she see? She sees a weak & pathetic girl, with tears streaming down her face.

Her tears only make the puddle grow, along with the rain.

"Why can't I do it..? It's just a stupid kick!" She wails, anger threading every word.

"Taking a break helps."

She turns and sees her, with her glorious ruby hair held high in a ponytail as well. She's wearing the same thing Belle is.

"What do you want, Ariel? I told you to leave me alone!" The brunette yelled.

"Why are you doing this? It's dangerous to be outside while it's thundering," the girl said, ignoring Belle's comment.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving until I can do this! I'm sick of it! Everyone expecting so much of me just because I..." Her voice wavered.

"Because you're my sister? Belle, that's not it. Come on, let's get you home."

"Go away! Do you even know what it's like?! Every single day of my life, I've had to live with this pain! I'm not Belle; I'm just Ariel's little sister!"

The rain pours harder, yet Belle's tears are unmistakable.

"When will people see me for me? ...When will my reflection show who I am inside?" Belle places her hand over her chest, "I'm not leaving Ariel. Go home, you'll catch a cold."

"I'm not leaving without you, Belle. So that's it? If you're able to beat me, will you come back home?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"You and me. One game. All out. First one to reach five points wins. If I win, you'll come home."

"And if I win?" Belle asked.

"I'll quit the team." She said simply. Belle knew that soccer meant the world to Ariel; this was serious.

"So? Do we have a deal?"

Belle nods, and Ariel grins. She gets a nearby ball. "Then let's get started."

* * *

It's been three hours past midnight, and the sisters are still at it. The score is tied: the next score wins the game.

Ariel had the ball, and it's no surprise why she's known as the Queen; her swift movements match that of professionals. But Belle's not giving up yet, she's going to win.

In a moment, they're in front of each other. Face to face, breathing the same air. They share a heated glance, and Belle takes this as a chance and steals the ball.

She's running now, the goal is in her sights. All she has to do us kick it just right.

"AAAAH!" She screams as she kicks the ball with all her might.

Thunder flashes as the ball enters the goal in one swift motion.

She did it.

She won.

Her knees gave out from under her once more, and she falls. There's a puddle under her... But who's reflection is it? Belle sees a young woman with heated eyes and parted lips. This woman is strong. This woman shall never give up.

"Did you...See who...You wanted to see?" Ariel asked from behind.

"I... Don't know. This person...Doesn't look anything like me." Belle breathed out.

Ariel's on her knees now, right next to her. "Belle... That's you."

"Me..?" And for the first time, tears of happiness fall from her eyes. This brave woman, this warrior...

Has been her reflection all along.

* * *

** I don't know about this one. I feel like I didn't do the theme right. **

**I don't know why I chose Belle. And I made her a soccer player! I am crazy, I swear.**

**Thank you _emmausgirl94_, _HeartsMockingjay_ & _xxxHikari-Kuraixxx_ for the alert!**

**Thank you _emmausgirl94_ for the favorite!**

**Replies:**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: Thank you! I think the most exciting thing that happened to me was flying on a plane without my parents. I flew with my grandparents, but we were separated. I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Leave a review, if you'd like!**

**See ya later~!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. A Whole New World

**_~A whole new world, that's where we'll be.~_**

_I didn't plan this._

No, Aqua didn't. She had no idea she would be here today. It was so unexpected.

Yet, here she was. She looked at herself in the mirror. The white dress looked lovely on her, and she blinked. Aqua never considered herself as beautiful.

But he did.

He told her that she was amazing. He told her that he loved her, and that they'd be together forever. These words had an unexplainable effect on her. Just hearing him say her name made her soar higher than any bird.

Which explains why she's there.

Aqua had always been a stranger to love. Men told her she was dazzling, but she paid no attention. So why was he any different?

She had no idea. He had introduced her into a world she's never been before. An entirely new world.

She sighed. It felt like she was a transfer student from another country. She didn't get anything, and was always lost.

But he would always help her.

Aqua remembered the day they met. Not even in her wildest dreams would she have imagined it would lead to this. Falling in love is scary. It filled her with such embarrassing thoughts. She would always think about him, and only him. The butterflies that fluttered in her stomach were so upsetting.

"Aqua," a voice said. The bluenette turned to see Kairi, one of her friends. "You ready?"

To her own surprise, she nods. She grabs the bouquet on the nearby table and walks through the door. She's blinded by sunlight for a moment, then her sight clears.

The view outside is breathtaking: the mix of blue and orange flowers is amazing. The trees surrounding the field looked so majestic, as if they were from a fairy tale. Soft orange petals over the sky blue carpet. Everyone looks so happy. She sees over to the side and sees Ven, one of her best friends, smiling brightly. She can see him standing at the podium. Aqua wants to run to him, but someone stops her.

"Don't rush it," Eraqus, her foster father says. He looks sharp with that tux, with an orange tie and flower. He puts his arm through hers. He walks her to the podium, and she's smiling. She's so close.

Eraqus smiles at her, then at him. "Take care of her, Terra."

"I will." The young man answered.

Aqua looks into his eyes, the eyes that showed her what true love is. Eyes that make her heart race. They make her feel something entirely different than what she's used to.

"Aqua, are you sure you want to do this?" He's so sweet, asking her. She knows that he wanted nothing more than for this to happen. And now, she feels the same.

"I do, Terra. I want to live in a new world with you." That's what she wants the most. So when they ask, her answer is yes.

* * *

**I think this is the shortest one so far. X)**

**So, yeah. TerQua Wedding FTW. I was planning on using this theme for something about immigration, but nothing came to me.**

**Replies:**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: Yeah, trying out emotional stuff. I would agree with you, but I'm the oldest, so I'm not sure. But my little brother sometimes makes MY life a hell.**

**Please, review and tell me what you think!**

**Sayonara!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. Sleepless, I Dream Of The Day

**Oh, endless night. Sleepless, I dream of the day.**

The night was silent, with the exception of the crickets out in the yard. The dark sky was filled with thousands of stars and the moon, their light shining down on the Earth. It was late; most people would be asleep by now, regaining their energy for the next day.

Mickey sighed as he gazed at the ceiling. _Another sleepless night_, he thought. Now that she's gone. In his hand, was a letter from Minnie.

He refused to believe it. She just decided to leave. Sure, it was a noble reason. It still pained him to see her leave.

* * *

_"Mickey, it's for our country," she had said. "I'm more than glad to do it."_

_"Then let me go with you! I don't want to leave you alone."_

_"Mickey... I promise I'll be back." Minnie smiled at him that day. A smile that ripped up his insides. It was one of those genuine smiles, the ones she always wore. In the airport, waiting for her plane, that smile seemed all the more real, and all the more painful. _

_She wanted to it, and he was being an obstacle._

_He cried right there. He should have more faith in her. She's a tough nut, he knows that. But it hurts, it's agonizing to see her step into the plane on her own. _

_She flashes the smile one more time before she steps on the plane. Through tear-filled eyes, he sees her and smiles back._

* * *

He sighed again. The room seemed so empty without her. To think, that right now, she's on the other side of the globe, fighting, while he's here, with no way to protect her.

It hurt him greatly and stole his sleep. All he wanted was to have her back in his arms. He read the letter again:

_Dear Mickey,_

_Sorry I haven't written back in a while. It's been hard to get the letters out of the country. I hope you understand. __Things are quiet over here. I'm expecting the worse: maybe a surprise bombing? I don't know. But don't worry, I plan on keeping my promise. I'll be back soon, so please don't worry. Say hi to everyone else for me. _

_I love you,_

_Minnie_

Bombings? His heart constricted at the thought. And she expects him to not worry? She's insane; that's probably why she thought that going to war was a good idea.

_Mickey, you know that's not why_, he chided himself. He suddenly felt ashamed of calling her crazy.

He can't help it. She's left him, taking with her all his serenity and hopes of a good night sleep.

But, he knows she'll come back.

He knows it.

And with that last thought, the mouse finally falls asleep, and dreams of the day she comes back. The day she's in his arms once more.

* * *

**I. DON'T. KNOW.**

**The inspiration comes out of thin air! How the hell does this even work! -looks up- Maybe the writing gods have finally smiled down on me...**

**Leave a review, ¡_por favor_!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	5. A flower that never fades in the sun

_**A flower that never fades in the sun.**_

* * *

What a beautiful sunset.

The blend of colors just looked divine. It's hard to ignore; its beauty attacks your senses and leaves you in absolute awe. It's timeless: through the years, the colors never fade. They've seen countless generations come and go.

They saw one leave just now.

Naminé stands at the tallest hill, the one that's closest to the sky. Her delicate body's covered in thousands of flowers. Yet, she can still see them: the burns that are hidden under them, black as coal. The pain has long since ceased, but she remembers it. The flames that trapped her entire being and brought upon her demise.

It's hard to admit that you're dead.

Naminé knows this. She's living it, or should she say dying it, right now. It's strange: you don't fully realize that you're dead until everyone else does.

She sees her house in flames, and outside her family mourns her. Her mother, having already lost her husband wails wildly, with no control. Naminé's little sister, Kairi, is in her best friend's arms. Sora holds her close, his eyes dangerously glossy.

"Sora, big sister's okay, right? She's going to come out any minute second. ...Right?"

"Kairi, I'm right here. Can't you see me...?" The blonde reached out for her younger sister, and gasped in horror as her hand passed right through her delicate frame.

"No..." The newborn ghost fell to her knees. "This can't be..."

Naminé could only watch as her little sister leaped out of Sora's arms and ran for the house! "Nami! This isn't funny! Come out!" The redhead began to cry. "Come out..."

The firefighter grabbed the girl and pulled her away from the flames and placed her next to the broken doll that was now her mother.

That left Sora. Naminé's childhood friend, her best friend in the entire world. The ghost girl turned to look at him, to find him staring right at her, his eyes locked on hers.

"Naminé..."

"Sora!" She screamed out, even though he can't hear her. She reaches out for his hand. As expected, her hand slips through his, but his eyes widened.

"You're here, aren't you?" He says into thin air. "I can feel you."

How? She's baffled. Is he one of those medium things?

"I'm not sure, but I can feel you. That warmth that you always had. Naminé, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

The ghost hangs onto those words as she sees the flames of her home being put out. She notices that the flames look a lot like the sunsets she always spent with Sora when they were younger.

* * *

A noise pulls her out of her memory. She turns. It's Sora, dressed in black and holding an array of lilies, her favorite flower.

"I don't think that burial was fit for you," he spoke into thin air, when in reality, it was addressed to her. "It's like they didn't know you at all."

Sora sits on the hill and places the flowers next to him. The blonde just stares; how did he know that she'd be here?

"This was your favorite spot, if you're still on this planet, you'd be here." He speaks to himself, or to her ghost for that matter.

Naminé sits next to him, and stares at his face. Her best friend in the entire world, even in death.

He starts talking, "I remember that you said you wanted to hear me sing once. I can't give you anything anymore, but at least I can give you that. Just keep in mind that I'm not the best singer," he grins and she laughs. It's almost like any other day, just the two of them.

He clears his throat and hums a tune. She recognizes it instantly:

_There I was again tonight:_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles..._

_Same old, tired, loney place._

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes in vacancy,_

_Vanished when I saw your face..._

_All I can say is it was,_

_Enchanting to meet you..._

Naminé was crying now. The tears just came freely: this was the greatest thing ever. She could never ask for anything more.

Sora was crying too, but he held up a smile.

This night is sparkling,

_Don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, _

_blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever,_

_Wondering if you knew:_

_I was enchanted to meet you, too._

Naminé was speechless. Did he really mean that?

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

His sobs interrupted his singing, "I just wished you knew... Oh Naminé, I was so in love with you."

She gasps. He loved her! He really did! This was the happiest moment of her (after)life.

"Naminé, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you," He stands up and wiped away his tears. "But I promise, I will never ever forget you."

Sora turns to leave, but Naminé tries one more time. She reached out for his face, and her eyes widened when she saw that he blinked at her touch. The boy touched his cheek, and turned, "Naminé?"

"Sora! It's me! Sora! Can you hear me?!" She yelled desperately. She needed to tell him one more thing. Just one more thing.

And as if the angels has heard her cries, Sora can see her. She looks amazing with the flowers all over her body, along with the white dress she always wore. Her eyes are filled with tears, and walks towards her.

"Is that really you?" He tries to grab her hand, but slips right through it. The ghost smiled sadly.

"Does that answer your question?"

They stared at each other for a moment. Sora spoke up, "So this is it, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Naminé, did you hear what I said?"

"I did Sora. I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

"Then show me right now," he said. "Give me a sign, please."

Her form started to shine, and she smiled.

"I would die again just to live this moment. Let's meet up one day, Sora."

"Yeah!" He grins and waves goodbye. "See you later, Naminé."

She almost gone now, but before that she gives him a little peck on the cheek.

"It's a promise."

And with that, the ghost girl leaves this world. But he will never forget her, or their promise.

The lilies stand in that hill as the sun sets into the night.

But the flower will never fade.

* * *

**Well, this is depressing. :( I should've just named this," It's hard to live" 'cause DAMN. I feel like I'm just depressing people.**

**This is my favorite one so far, though. I love it to pieces.**

**Replies: **

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: IKR? They're like the ultimate child OTP. ^^**

**Please, review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	6. I walked with you once upon a dream

**I walked with you once upon a dream.**

* * *

She sighed as he walked through the never-ending forest. The trees stretched up to the sky, as if reaching out to touch it. This fairy-tale forest was her only refuge.

Merida loved this place. It was a place where she could escape her problems. Her mother's pestering, her father's insistence...

She didn't ask to be the firstborn.

Sure, it had it's perks. Front seat in the car, the one in charge, etc. But it had some, if not more cons. Always the responsible one, everything is your fault somehow, and whatever you do is never enough.

Teenage life is something you should never sign up for, if it were a choice.

After walking for a long time, the redhead sat down, resting her back on a tree's trunk. With nature's symphony at her ears, she fell asleep.

* * *

_"Hey, come on Mer! Try to catch up!" A male voice said._

_She can see him. In the far distance, a boy with wild, spiky blond hair waved at her. _

_Merida rushed to catch up with him. When she was by the boy's side, panting, he laughed._

_"This forest is amazing, don't you think?" He said._

_"It is," Merida answered. Stealing a glance at the boy, she could admire his sapphire-like eyes. They seemed to have a slight glow to them. Such a darker tone than hers, so difficult to read..._

_"Hey, you listening..." The boy's voice rang in her head._

_"Hellooooooooo..."_

_"Are you okay?" _

* * *

"Are you okay?"

The redhead opened her eyes to find herself on the forest floor, a pair of shoes in front of her face. She looked up and finds the same boy she saw in her dreams.

"You..."

"Oh, thank God! I was afraid you were hurt or something," he extended a hand to her. "What's your name?"

"It's Merida." She hoisted herself up and brushed off her jeans. "And yours?"

"Ventus. But call me Ven," the blonde grinned.

"Ven," she repeated. "Have I met you before?"

Ventus looked confused. "No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Hey, wanna race? First one to reach Destiny's Waterfall!"

"You're on!"

* * *

**Yes, darlings. VenMer.**

**Replies:**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: Oh, stop it. You're making me blush. X)**

**Please, leave a review~.**

**Laters~!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
